The new life? (D Gray-man and No6) Chapter 2
by NellaxWalkerxAllenxWalker
Summary: hey this is the second chapter ya!...


"Che, Baka girl." Kanda said turning his head away. Shion took off his coat, "See! Shion is a smart boy!" I said putting my arm around his shoulders while smiling. "You make me sick." Kanda said. "What was that Ba-Kanda?!" I yelled. Shion's eardrum popped and Allen went up to him along with Nezumi. "I said you make me sick! What can you not hear?!" Kanda yelled back. "Hey you started this!" I yelled. "BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!" Nezumi yelled. "Stay out of this!" Kanda yelled. "Ya know what?! I wish you guys never came here! I Wish you three would've left us alone!" Nezumi shouted. "Fine then. If that's what you want then you'll get it JERK!" I yelled running in the direction out of the ark. We were in Baltimore, Spain, where our real mission was. "Shiona wait!" Allen and Shion said at the same time. I started to cry, "I HATE BOYS THEY'RE SO MEAN!" I yelled as I kept running. Everyone looked at Nezumi and he sighed. "Fine, let's go get her." He said. They all started to walk out of the ark; I was running until I tripped when I heard a scream. When I looked up I saw an Akuma holding a little gril who looked about 5. "Damn." I said. I got up and ran towards the akuma but it squished the little girl and her blood rained over the ground, her blood rained on me too. I stood there horrified at the scene I just watched, the akuma turned to me and reatched it's hand out to me. It picked me up and I snapped out of it, but then Allen, Kanda, Shion and, Nezumi were there. "Let me go now!" I yelled squirming. It sqeezed me more but then I closed my eyes, "INNOCENCE ACTIVATE!" I yelled as my blood shot out and peirced the akuma's whole body. They all watched in amazment even my fellow exorcists they had never seen this. "Sugoi!" Shion said. The akuma's limp body fell and it's hand opened and I was falling but I closed my eyes. They all ran after to me and held their arms out, I felt 8 hands holding me when I opened my eyes they were all holding me."Thanks you guys. Alot." They all nodded and we were sitting like that for about 5 minutes. "Please let me down guys? And legs first?" I asked. Kanda and Nezumi let go and they both 'tched' at the same time, they gave each other looks. When I regained my stance Allen and Shion let me go. But then Nezumi came up to me, I looked at him with a deathly glare. "Listen I'm sorry I made you run off. I didn't mean the things I said." Nezumi said apologizing. "Are you sure?" I asked. "Yes, I'm sure." Nezumi replied. I nodded and held out my hand for a shake, he took my hand and shook it.

~#~MAGICAL TIMESKIP!...AGAIN!~#~ It was night and we had nowhere to stay, so we split up, Allen and Shion went off somewhere in the town to the West and Kanda and Nezumi went off to the East, while I of course was put alone! Not a good idea. I had to take North AND South. I found a giant building and wandered in there, "Uhm excuse me miss? But are you all alone?" Asked a woman at the desk. "Huh? Oh yeah at the moment me and my friends split up to look for a hotel...Is this one a hotel?" I asked looking up and around the lobby. "Why yes it is!" She said. "And how much are the rooms?" I asked. "Uh $40 peseta's each." She replied. "Wow! That much for a beautiful place like this?!" I said. "Yep!" She said smiling brightly. "Do you have a phone by any chance?" I asked. "Yes over there." She replied pointing across the building. "Thanks miss!" I said running off in that direction. When I got to the phone I used the techniqe(Sp?) Lavi showed me with the two golems, I attached them to the phone lines and connected with Allen and Kanda's golems. "Hey you guys I found a five star hotel woth only $40 here! It's called, Norweigen Buhttah?" I said. "Ok which direction is it in?" Kanda asked. "Uhm I think I went North?" I said more in a question. "You don't know?!" They all said at the same time. "Yeah." I said a little quiet. They all sighed and then Shion spoke up, "Well why don't you stay there for the night and we'll find some place to stay." He said. "Uh I don't think that's a good idea Shion." I said. "Why not sounds good to me!" Allen said. "Because people are starting to stare at me, and there's drunk men here." I whispered the last part. "Well don't worry the rooms will be locked right? So you don't have to-" It was cut off. I looked at it, "Hello? You guys there?" I said. No answer when I looked up the place was flooded with akuma, "HOLY CHEESE CRAP!" I yelled. It was all level 1 & 2 akuma, "Cheese Crap? Who says that?" Said an akuma. "Me!" I yelled as blood shot at its head and peirced it.

"Hello? Shiona?" Allen asked. "Hey Baka girl you there?" Kanda asked from his side. No answer for both, Shion and Allen looked at eachother and so did Kanda and Nezumi. "Tim get a reading on-" Allen stopped talking because Shion sprinted off into town. "SHION?!" Allen said shocked. "Let's go save her!" Shion yelled out. "We have to locate her first!" Allen said running after Shion. "Ok!" Shion said and he stopped running. Allen skidded to stop, "Tim! Get a reading on where Shiona's golem is!" Allen said to Timcanpy. Tim nodded and pointed to the direction to where my Golem was. Kanda did the same thing They ended up in the Norweigen Buttah, it was beat down to rubble by the time they got there. "Holy crap!" Nezumi said. They all ran to the rubble to check for me, akuma blood was everywhere. Nezumi found something that was glowing green, "Hey guys I found something!" Nezumi said picking up the glowing artifact. "The innocence!" Allen said. "Inno-what?" Nezumi asked. "Innocence and where'd you find this?" Allen asked. "Over there." Nezumi said pointed a few feet away from them. Allen walked over there and saw bloodied hand. Allen lifted the rubble that was over the body. He seemed horrified, "Guys come here!" Allen said in a disgusted voice. "What's wrong?" Kanda asked coming up. He saw what was there, he too had a horried face on and soon did Shion and Nezumi. "Is that?" Shion couldn't finish his sentence. It was a body with white and red hair, who looked a lot like their fellow friend. "Is she...dead?" Nezumi asked. "I-I-I don't know." Allen said. He put his ear to the body and listened for a heart beat. It was very faint, "Her heart is barely beating." Allen said. Shion threw up at the sight of the body. "Shion just go wait out over there." Nezumi said to Shion. "Contact HQ moyashi. Tell them about her." Kanda said. Kanda walked away with Shion and Nezumi, he couldn't stand the sight either. My face was all beat up, my arm was broken in three places, both my legs were broken and cut even bone was showing, my blood was slowing leaking out from my body and from my side wound. In about a few minutes Allen had picking me up and said to the others, "Start running. She's gonna die if we don't hurry." They all nodded and ran towards the ark, but before they all entered, Shion got picked up my a level three akuma. "Ah! Someone help me!" He yelled. Allen, Nezumi, and Kanda stopped and turned to Shion, "SHION!" Nezumi yelled running to him. "You idiot get back!" Kanda said stopping Nezumi. "Dammit we don't have time to deal with you!" Allen grunted. Allen had set me down near a tree and went into the fight. "Shion stay calm!" Allen said. He activated Crown Clown and went to help Kanda to save Shion. "Nezumi watch Shiona for us!" Allen said. Nezumi nodded and went over to me. A few moments later I gain my conciousness(sp?) and my eyes opened to see that Shion was getting crushed and they were fighting, but where was Nezumi? I heard footsteps and very weakly turned my head to see Nezumi. "Man she's pale, I hope Shion will be alright." Nezumi said not noticing I was a little awake. "Shion...guys..." I mummbled. Nezumi snapped his head to me and had wide eyes. A few moments later they all came back Shion was out cold and Allen was carrying him. Kanda looked at Nezumi, "Where are...we?" I asked before passing out again.

~#~ TIMESKIP OF WONDA!~#~ Everyone had gotten to the order as fast athey could the ark was acting all crazy when we got back. Shion and Nezumi were apperently were accomadators of innocence. Nezumi and his small knife and Shion had like a weird Innocnce he had two, one like Allen's but it had blades coming from the side of his arms and then the other one was poison blood, so he used it like I did but he also put it one his blades. And apperently I've been out cold for at least over a month now and they've been on 5 missions so far the four of them. I woke up at 1:13 in the morning, my legs had casts and my right arm did too and my head felt like it would burst any second. I looked out the window to see the full moon but it was oragney pink. I got out of the bed and saw a wheel chair there, I sat in it I strolled out of the room and looked around. "Good no one's out here." I whispered. I storlled aloong the order my stomache growled so loud. "Man I'm starving!" I whispered again. I got to a stair case, "Dammit." I said with a mad face on. I stared at the staircase for about 2 minutes with the moonlight shining in. "Wait there's an elevator duh!" I whispered a little loud. I strolled to the elevator and tried to reach the buttons but I was short! I jumped in my seat and got a button but the wrong one. "I'm getting pissed off here!" I yelled. I jumped again and hit the right button this time, "Finally!" I said. The door opened and I went in, it took about 2 minutes to get down to cafeteria. Jerry was in his kitchen cooking for himself, I strolled up to him fastly, "Jerry! Jerry!" I whispered loud enough for him to hear it. He turned around to see nothing, 'Man I hate being short! In a wheelchair!' I thought. "Down here!" I said. When Jerry looked down he had a shocked face on. "Well I'll be, Shiona Nella Kairey, you're awake! It's been over a month since you came back." Jerry said. My eyes widened, "Over...a month?" I asked. He nodded but then smiled, "Now what would you like darling?" He asked. I snapped out of the shock and smiled back at him, "Anything you can give me!" I replied. "Good I'm in the mood for cooking anything anyways!" Jerry said smiling and cooking right away. When he was finished making 2 of everything he helped me set it on the table and helped me into the seat he also told me about Nezumi and Shion being exorcists now, I smiled. I ate so much of the food, I was stuffed after the last bite of the food that I had left. "That...was amazing Jerry." I said smiling. "Glad you liked it sweetie." He said. I smiled and said goodnight to him as he went to bed and I strolled along finding myself outside. It was 2 am, "I wish this night would go faster, I...wanna see the ones I love and care for. Mostly the ones I love. Allen...Shion...Nezumi...Kanda..." I said looking up at the sky. I saw the constellation, 'Hydra' my favorite. I soon went in as it got colder, I went to the couch in the lounge and transferred from the wheelchair to the couch.

~#~The morning...~#~ "Shiona's gone!" Allen said running into Komui's office. "What?!" Komui asked. "And the wheelchair." Allen said breathing heavily. "Everyone pay attention! Shiona has gone missing she is most likely to be in the order somewhere search anywhere you can!" Komui said through a speaker phone. I had fallen asleep on the couch and woke up to the sound of everyone being so loud! "Shut up!" I said. A certain someone turned their head to the couch I was laying in. He went over and looked, "Shiona!" He said. I yelped falling off of the couch, "Ah! Why'd you go and do that?! Man! You people should be more nicer!" I said climbing up the couch to see who it was. "Shion!" I said seeing his happy face. He hugged me, "Ow ow ow!" I said as he squeezed me. "Oh sorry!" He said really worried. I yawned as he let go, "Shiona I'm so glad you're awake! We thought we had lost you!" Shion said sitting next to me. "It was only a month and a half don't worry." I said. "Wait how did you know it was a month and a half?" Shion asked. "Jerry." I replied. "Oh." He said. We talked for a while getting to know what has happened. He had heard that his friend Safu died from the Correctional Facility and he had told me that she loved him too, "Oh...Shion...I'm sorry..." I said. He started to tear up, "Don't cry Shion, she's in a better place now be happy, at least she loved you right? That is what matters right?" I asked hugging him. He nodded crying into my shirt. I smiled and hugged him for a little while longer. Shion picked up his head and smiled at me, I closed my eyes and smiled back, but then I felt a warm soft pair of lips on mine. I opened my eyes to Shion, 'Did he...is he kissing me?' I thought. Shion then went away and was blushing madly, "Sorry, Shiona. I-I-" I cut him off by hugging him, "Shion don't worry, it's ok." I said kindly. He smiled and hugged me back.


End file.
